ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaden Kiley
Kaden Kiley (born April 21, 1987)is an American Professional Wrestling He is currently signed to WEW as a member of its Adrenaline brand. Kaden first gained fame when he was just a teenager after He Rejected a College scholarship to play hockey but rejected the offer to start training to become a wrestler. Kiley trained and wrestled with Deep South Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling, where he became the first Deep South Heavyweight Champion. Kiley was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), working in tag team matches and winning the tag team title, the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship, on one occasion. Early life Kiley, a native of Minneapolis, Minnesota, attended Edison High School, where he played Centre for The Novas Hockey Team.23 He was offered a scholarship to play Ice Hockey at College Level But Rejected the Offer to focus on becoming a Professional Wrestler. Professional wrestling career Deep South Wrestling(2007) Kiley Signed Up for Deep South Wrestling (DSW) to train under Bill DeMott,2 relocating to McDonough, Georgia in the process. In July 2007, he wrestled two dark matches for WWE, teaming with former Tough Enough champion Matt Cappotelli to face The Highlanders (Robbie and Rory McAllister). On December 1, 2007, Mizanin defeated Mike Knox in the finals of a tournament to determine the inaugural Deep South Heavyweight Champion.222 He continued his partnership with Matt Cappotelli throughout the second half of 2007 in WWE dark matches and house shows until Cappotelli, nominally of Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), was diagnosed with a brain tumor after an injury at a taping in December 2007.23 Ohio Valley Wrestling(2008) On January 3, 2008, it was reported that Kiley had been transferred to OVW. On the January 18, 2008, OVW TV show, Kiley made his debut as "The Vip" Kaden Kiley, with a TV segment, where he was shown talking backstage.2 On the January 28, 2008 episode of the OVW television show, Kiley wrestled his first singles match against Rene Dupree, but lost by countout.24 At the February 8, 2008 TV taping, Kaden and Chris Cage captured the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship, defeating Chet the Jett and Seth Skyfire.225 In what was deemed a "disciplinary move", OVW released Cage over the weekend of March 18, 2008, making it necessary for Kiley and Cage to drop the titles.26 On March 19, 2008, Deuce Shade defeated Kiley in a singles contest to win the championship for his team The Untouchables (Deuce Shade and Domino).227 World Wrestling Entertainment(2008-2009) On April 16, 2008, it was reported that Kiley had signed a contract with WWE and would begin with the promotion working on its Smackdown Brand under the slightly tweaked ring name Kayden Kiley.19697 He made his WWE debut at a live event on April 17, in a loss against Seth Rollins.98 On May 6, 2008, Kiley made his WWE live event debut in Jackson, Mississippi, where he teamed with Michael McGillicutty in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Alex Riley and Mason Ryan.100 Three days later at the tapings of WWE Superstars, Cesaro was defeated by Riley in a dark match.101 Debut And United States Champion On the May 19 edition of Raw, Kiley Debuted announced his intention to challenge for the WWE United States Championship, and also debuted new ring attire and a new finishing move, defeating Evan Bourne.372 He challenged for the United States Championship at the Night of Champions, Breaking Point and Hell in a Cell pay-per-views, but was unsuccessful.737475 On the June 5 episode of Raw, the night after Hell in a Cell, Kiley received a rematch for the championship, and defeated Kofi Kingston to win the United States Championship and his first singles championship in WWE.7677 The following pay-per-view event, Bragging Rights, was themed with interpromotional matches and now that Kiley was the second-tier champion on Raw he was booked against SmackDown's Intercontinental Champion,against John Morrison.78 In the build up to their Interpromotional match, the two hosted a one-off edition of The Dirt Sheet on the June 16 episode of SmackDown where the two compared themselves to '80s tag team The Rockers, debating over which is more comparable to the successful Shawn Michaels and which was the less successful Marty Jannetty.79 At Bragging Rights, Kiley pinned Morrison to become the only member of the Raw roster to win an interpromotional match.80 The following month at Survivor Series, Kiley captained a team of five wrestlers against Team Morrison in a five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match and once again bested his former partner.81 In Mid 2008, Kiley began a rivalry with MVP that began with a critically well-received verbal exchange between the two.82 The two met in an unadvertised match for the United States Championship at the Royal Rumble event with Kiley retaining his title, but in the Royal Rumble match itself MVP eliminated both himself and Kayden.83 During the rivalry with MVP, Kayden began showing signs of an allegiance with The Big Show and on the February 8 episode of Raw, the two defeated champions D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) and The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk and Luke Gallows) to become the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions.848586 Final Storyline and Departure At Extreme Rules, Kiley defeated Edge to retain the US Championship in a ladder match. Immediately after the match, however, CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which gave him a guaranteed achampionship match at any time he wanted, and defeated Kiley to win the championship.136 Kiley received his rematch at The Bash, and won the match via disqualification, with Punk still retaining the title.137 At Night of Champions, however, Kiley won the championship for the second time, by defeating Punk.138139 At the SummerSlam pay-per-view in August, Kiley lost the title back to Punk in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.140 On the August 28 episode of SmackDown, Punk defeated Kiley in a steel cage rematch for the US Championship, resulting in Kiley being forced to leave WWE, in storyline, per the pre-match stipulation.141 This storyline was put in place to allow Kiley to take a Break from WWE to heal his injuries, including a neck injury.142143 Kaydens returned to WWE defeating a jobber named Jesse Guyver on the May 14, 2009 edition of SmackDown. Kayden never returned to SmackDown as he and several other superstars (Luke Gallows, Caylen Croft, Vance Archer, Tiffany and Jillian Hall) were released from their contracts on August 19, 2009.24 Wrestling In Europe(2009-2011) On September 3, 2009, Kiley made his debut with International Wrestling Stars Federation (IWSF) at Destiny by defeating Tango Timm.317 This was the start of a rivalry with Timm, who challenged Kiley to a rematch at In Your Face on September 17. During the match, the pre-match ritual of fans throwing toilet paper at Timm backfired when one roll hit the chandelier above the ring, breaking some glass that scattered in the ring. Nevertheless, the two wrestled on that glass, resulting in numerous cuts on both men's bodies, and Kiley went on to win the rematch.18 Soon after, Kiley was chosen as the American protégé of KENTA, a junior heavyweight from the Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling Noah, who was on loan to the company as part of the talent exchange agreement between the two, the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance. On October 4, the two teamed together to face the Briscoe Brothers with Kiley ending up getting pinned.19 The next night, Kiley faced his mentor in a singles match at Fight of the Century; he was unable to secure a victory.20 After this Kaden took a 5 month break from Wrestling. Return to IWSF Kiley made his International Wrestling Stars Federation (IWSF) return on March 10, 2010 at the High Stakes event. He lost in a fatal four-way match featuring Prince Zefy, Hugo Perez, and WS Kid, the latter of which was victorious in that match. He continued to make appearances with IWSF and soon began teaming with WS Kid against Prince Zefy and Tom La Ruffa.On April 14, 2010, Kaden took part in the "IWSF Best of the Best tournament" and he advanced to the finals after defeating Prince Zefy in the first round and Jerry Snake in the second round. He was unable to clench the trophy, however, as he lost in the finals, which was a fatal four-way match involving Hugo Perez, Mickey Diamond, and GHENT. GHENT won the match.A few months later in August, Kiley won his first championship in IWSF. He pinned Franky The Mobster to win the IWSF Iron Man Championship. He went on to defend the championship in individual matches against Prince Zefy, Tom La Ruffa, Max Angel, and Jo Angel. He also defended it in a match involving Necro Butcher, Sam Fighter, Elctroman, and The Messiah.In a cage match held at IWF Trapped involving The Princes, The Generic Legends, The Forefathers of ISWF, and Eddie Kingston, Kiley lost the Ironman Championship to Prince Zefy. He lost the championship one day shy of having a year long reign. He then departed for a tour with Dragon Gate, and didn't return to CZW until February 2011 when he made a one–time appearance and fought Vordell Walker to a no contest. World Elite Wrestling(2012-Present) In February 2012, Kaden Kiley had a private tryout with WEW During there World Wide Tour.123 At First Kiley was rejected by WEW stating he was more suited to Independent Wrestling than Mainstream.124125 Kaden was later invited back for another Tryout a Week Later this time impressing Alakai Burke who later Invited him to Wrestle a Dark Match before there show in England during the match Kaden Impressed but was once again not offered a contract.126 On February 17, Kaden was Invited back for another tryout once again Impressing Alakai who said he would get back to Kaden as Soon as he had made a decision.4127 Kaden Eventually signed a contract on 21 February 2012 and was assigned to WEW's Adrenaline brand.128 Other Media Kiley starred in four episodes of CSI playing the part of Drug Baron Ryan Hilton. Personal life